Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Now Available to own on Videocasette Opening Previews *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Neverending Story III: Escape from Fantasia *The Thief and the Cobbler *Bank of America *Southwestern Bell Stay Tuned *Stay Tuned for an All-New Special Music Video. Featuring One of Today's Hottest Rock Bands Playing Their Favorite Schoolhouse Rock Song. Coming Up After the Program. Schoolhouse Rock Bumpers * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Presents Opening Titles * "Schoolhouse Rock" * "Grammar Rock" Ending Credits Grammar Rock * Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. * Executive Producer: Tom Yohe * Producers: George Newall, Radford Stone * Music Director: Bob Dorough * Based on the idea by: David B. McCall ** "Unpack Your Adjectives" *** Music and Lyrics: George Newall *** Sung by: Blossom Dearie *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Conjunction Junction" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Interjections" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynna Ahrens *** Sung by: Essra Mohawk *** Designed by: Tom Yohe *** Animation; Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla" (Pronouns) *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough, Cathy Mandry *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Paul Kim/Lew Gifford *** Animation: Kim & Giffrod ** "Verb: That's What's Happening" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Zachary Sanders *** Designed by: Tom Yohe/Bill Peckman *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Lynn Ahrens *** Designed by: Jack Sidebotham *** Animation: Phil Kimmelman & Assoc. ** "Busy Prepositions" *** Music and Lyrics: Bob Dorough *** Sung by: Bob Dorough, Jack Sheldon *** Designed by: Bill Peckman *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. ** "The Tale of Mr. Morton" (Subject and Predicate) *** Music and Lyrics: Lynn Ahrens *** Sung by: Jack Sheldon *** Designed b: Tom Yohe, Jr. *** Animation: J.J. Sedelmaier Prod. * Developed in Consultation with: Dr. Henry F. Beechhold * Grammar Rock Video Produced by: Scholastic Rock, Inc. - In Association with American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. * Copyright © 1995 American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * "This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil Liability and criminal prosecution. This motion picture first publication United States of America. American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto." Music Video Bumper *And Now, Here's Another of Your Favorite Schoolhouse Rock Songs. From the "America Rock Volume, I'm Just a Bill". Performed by Deluxx Folk Implosion as Featured on "Schoolhouse Rock Rocks". Available on CD & Cassette from Atlantic Records Music Video * "I'm Just the Bill" Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:Schoolhouse Rock